


KakaIru Week 2019 ♥

by anniemaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Humor, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Manga Style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar
Summary: My collection for the KakaIru Week of this year!Prompt #1: Firsts / Iruka and Kakashi hold hands in public for the first time. Kakashi loves it. Iruka is gonna die of embarrassment.





	1. Prompt #1: Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my silly art! (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ
> 
> You can find me too on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasumitora) & [tumblr](https://bakkannie.tumblr.com/) ♥


	2. Prompt #2: Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Books / When Kakashi comes back from a difficult missions, Iruka reads him his favorite books to make him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if the wonderful KakaIru Week ended weeks ago, I won't give up! I'll finish those prompts! (slowly, veeery slowly ;;). Thanks a lot to the people who commented & gave kudos! I hope you guys like this one too ^_^ It has so many tiny details, rip my back. 
> 
> Full size [here](https://i.ibb.co/sqNjmh3/prompt-2-books.png)!
> 
> I'll leave my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasumitora) & [tumblr](https://bakkannie.tumblr.com/) if you wanna take a look or chat ♥


End file.
